At the time of the inception of the homogenizer unit, no other system(s), other than mechanical mixing, sparging, filtration, electrostatic precipitation, or pressurizing vessels were available to mix disparate pollutants in liquid, air, or gas streams. Also, no methods were available to mix air-particulate or air-gas-particulate streams that were of a polluting nature that caused such streams to be entrained in an aqueous medium or matrix under pressure that were intended for biodegradation. Although one could consider atmospheric discharge as a means of treating these streams, in reality, the transfer was simply a matter of diluting these streams with air. The problems of dealing with these same streams was avoided by transferring the pollutants to another medium with no treatment (venting pollutants to the atmosphere, etc.).
Operation of the invention indicated that certain types or categories of air-borne pollutants or reactants were not being adequate prepared for a complete chemical or physico-chemical reaction or reactions with a variety of other reactants within the homogenizer unit and required additional mixing and/or recycling through the homogenizer unit. The ancillary embodiments referred to in the descriptions ensures relatively much more rapid and thorough mixing of pollutants with suitable reactants and more uniform reactions occurring within the homogenizer unit.
Problems relating to tank design (as being important to reactions) were also much reduced since the blending or mixing within the homogenizer unit or units occurs largely within these units and is no longer dependent upon the tank or reservoir design (in whole or in part) to complete certain reactions. The tanks were relegated to serve as reservoirs for the solvents and mixed solutions. Agitators and special tank designs were therefore not required since one only has to direct the reactant solution or mixture to the pumping device so as to allow the mixture to be re-circulated, if need be. The homogenizer unit proved to be so effective at mixing that a reactant in solution could be pumped from one vessel, thence through the homogenizer unit and then to an equalizer or holding tank where the liquid was stored. Little or no recirculation was required if saturation limits were achieved in a single cycle.
Also, pollutants that required wetting, especially those there were recalcitrant to wetting (hydrophobic) became fully ‘wetted’ by being placed in intimate contact with a surfactant and thence being passed through the venturi or venturis within a homogenizer unit. The same basic principle applied to oleophobic (oil-resisting) matter that required ‘wetting’ so as to become soluble or suspended in an aqueous matrix. Once wetted, both the hydrophobic and oleophobic matter could be subjected to reactants or could be biodegraded, as intended or desired.
Certain pollutants didn't require degradation in any form, rather, they could simply be retained until a volume of a mixed matrix of solvent and pollutants was collected. Disposition by flushing to a common sewer was then suitable and possible.
Hazardous gas or gases, liquid droplets, and particulates were also readily entrained and recovered for further treatment or neutralized to reduce or eliminate their innate hazardous properties.
Most notably, the homogenizer unit or units allow(s) for a variety of chemical reactions to occur between ionic compounds. Many such reactions, especially substitutions of one anion for another, are noted on the SOLUBILITY CHART (CHART 1). In some instances, oxidation reactions are possible without dangerous effects occurring because the oxidations occur in an aqueous matrix. Other reactions, such as combining acids or bases with an aqueous matrix are done safely due to their being contained with the homogenizer unit while being buffered by water that both contains any out-gassing or heat generation. The heat common to these reactions was dispersed throughout the aqueous matrix (diluted), thus no overheating occurred. In practice, introducing flammable or explosive reactants can be completed safely due to the fact that such reactions occur while being diluted and cooled with surrounding liquid and the vessel walls as well as the homogenizer unit or units.
Many other practical chemical reactions are presented on CHART 1. Products that may produce an explosive situation such as wood and metal dust or other dusts as are found in grain silos and similar environs as well as lint from paper and fabric production, sugar dust, and solvent vapors, smoke, grease and oil aerosols are transferred from the atmosphere into an aqueous matrix and rendered harmless.